


take me on (you’re my superstar)

by rellanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellanim/pseuds/rellanim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wall. And then there's Hanchul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me on (you’re my superstar)

  
Heechul was taken aback with Hankyung’s force—the loud thump from his back hitting the wall signalled he’s up to a very, _very_ rough night. A muffled moan escaped his lips as Hankyung continued to kiss him, his tongue tracing his mouth and his teeth biting his lower lip occasionally. Hankyung’s hand was fisting Heechul’s hair—tugging them until Heechul groaned from pain, his back arching away from the wall as Hankyung’s other hand pulled Heechul’s belt with defined force. He heard Hankyung chuckled lowly as his mouth trailed to Heechul’s jaw, his body pinning Heechul back against the hard concrete.  
  
“Fuck,” Heechul inhaled sharply, his mouth red and swollen, as Hankyung’s hand lifted his thigh and held it against his hips, pressing their arousals together. Hankyung grinded his hips unto Heechul’s, loving the way Heechul’s mouth curved into a silent ‘O’.  
  
 _“I told you,”_ he uttered, his breath ghosting over Heechul’s neck, tongue licking the hickey which was starting to show. He reached for Heechul’s shirt, grunting as he tugged it with one try until the fabric tore and the buttons came off flying. He grabbed Heechul’s wrists and pulled them above his head and the latter locked them in place, loving how Hankyung’s eyes got darker as Heechul bit his lower lip seductively. Hankyung smirked when Heechul arched his back, his chest exposed and offered for his eyes to feast on and for his mouth to devour with.  
  
And that he did. Hankyung latched on his left nipple, his tongue swirling against the bud until it became taut. _“That,”_ Hankyung pressed his hips unto Heechul even more, canting it the way Heechul liked.  
  
 _“Tonight.”_ Heechul gasped as Hankyung suddenly turned him, his chest now feeling the coldness of the wall. He was pressed unto it until there was no space to breathe anymore, and Heechul felt like choking, his fingers raking over the concrete.  
  
“I’ll be _fucking_ you.” Hankyung tugged his pants until he felt the coldness on his lower part. He gasped loudly when Hankyung’s hand wrapped around his erection. He felt him dragged his hip closer, his ass jutting in perfect height for Hankyung.  
  
“Suck,” Hankyung whispered against his ear, his fingers in front of Heechul’s mouth. Heechul permit the intrusion as he sucked on Hankyung’s fingers with expertise. The fingers were removed quickly and Heechul felt Hankyung’s wet fingers against his entrance.  Heechul gasped, shutting his eyes tight when Hankyung pushed two fingers at once—one, two, three strokes at once and Heechul cried at the burn and the pleasure. He panted as Hankyung added two more fingers, this time, stroking him like a fierce tiger, at faster speed. By the time Hankyung was moving four fingers in and out of Heechul, he was already one writhing mass. “ _F-fuck,_ Geng...”  
  
“Such a slut,” Heechul heard him say.  
  
“ _Please,”_ He found himself saying when it all became too much, his hips automatically moving down unto Hankyung’s fingers. He needed more.  
  
Hankyung removed his fingers; flipping him so that Heechul was facing him again. He lifted his right thigh, and entered Heechul in one full thrust. Both of them groaned—Heechul from the burn and surprise and Hankyung from the tightness of Heechul’s heat.  
  
Hankyung was merciless. Heechul found himself begging **,** _more more more_ and Hankyung gave it to him—his thrusts were hard and fast as he grabbed Heechul’s hips so hard it would bruise. With every full on stroke, Heechul would scream, his head hitting the wall constantly, adding to his pain. Hankyung angled his thrusts, smirking when he felt Heechul’s hole tightened around his cock and his eyes rolling back, and Hankyung knew he had found it. Five more hard, rough thrusts and Heechul came. Hankyung choked a little when he felt his cock being seized by Heechul’s squirming hole.  
  
Heechul was panting hard, his head still on cloud nine when he found himself kneeling on the floor, Hankyung’s cock tapping his lips. When Heechul sucked him whole, Hankyung’s grab of his hair tightened and he groaned from the pain. He let him move his head; let him fuck his mouth like he fucked his ass, trying not to choke. And when Hankyung came, he made sure he came on Heechul’s face, his mouth wet with his cum.  
  
Heechul only moaned, his two fingers stroking his face, dipping them with Hankyung’s cum before sucking them, still on his knee.  
  
Hankyung thought Heechul looked perfect like this.


End file.
